The present invention relates to a program, an image generation device, and an image generation method.
An image generation device (game device) that generates an image viewed from a virtual camera (given viewpoint) in an object space (virtual three-dimensional space) has been known. Such an image generation device is very popular as a system that allows experience of virtual reality.
An image generation device that allows the player to arbitrarily customize the player's character has been known (JP-A-2006-268406). A related-art image generation device allows the player to select desired part objects to create an original model object.
However, a related-art image generation device does not allow the player to create a unified model object while reflecting the preference of the player.